Merawat Bayi?
by Nisfuun
Summary: Sebuah kisah saat keberadaanmu sebagai seorang Ayah diuji bahkan untuk seorang seperti Natsu Dragneel, pasti akan mengalaminya"/Natsu menghela nafas dengan berat hati dia mengakui kebodohannya dalam mengurus anak terutama seorang bayi sekalipun itu adalah Putrinya "Ne.. Sayang kamu tau barang apa saja yang harus Papamu ini siapkan untukkmu?"/ Bad Summary, Special for Nalu Lover's.


**Merawat bayi?**

"Sebuah tanggung jawab orang tua, tentu saja"

**Natsu Dragneel X Lucy Heartfillia  
Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima**

Hanya sekelumit cerita diantara hubungan kita...

Happy Reading_

.

.

.

.

.

"Natsu." Mata onyx tersebut megerjap merasakan tangan hangat tersebut membelai wajahnya yang kini tengah terbaring sesekali tangan tersebut dengan jahilnya mengacak rambutnya membuat beberapa helai rambut tersebut terjatuh menutupi pengelihatanya.

"Hm, ada apa Luce ku sayang."goda Natsu dengan melilitkan tangan kekar miliknya terhadap wanita yang telah menyandang status sebagai istrinya kedalam pelukan hangat pagi hari respon berbeda ditunjukan Lucy yang merona diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Mou! Aku seruis jangan mengodaku, Natsu." Ucap lucy sembari mencubit pelan lengan yang kini dengan santainya memeluknya tanpa mempedulikan rona merah yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hehe.. baikalah, jadi ada apa Luce?"

"Kau bisa menjaga Luna untukku, sayang?" Lucy menatap serius kepada Natsu yang tampaknya tengah berfikir mendengar perkataan sang istri.

"Menjaga Luna? Tentu saja Luce aku ini ayahnya."Natsu menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan Grins andalannya sementara Lucy hanya tersenyum melihat jawaban Natsu yang terlalu bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi."

"Pergi?" Natsu hanya melengo saat mendengar perkataan Lucy yang kini sudah berpenampilan lebih rapi serta beberapa barang yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja." Lucy menjawab sekenannya sembari keluar dari kamar apartemen milik mereka meninggalkan Natsu yang masih melengo ditempat.

"Tunguu.. Luce kau mau meninggalkanku? Apa salahku Luce? Kumohon jangan pergi, aku janji deh akan berusaha menjadi suami yang baik."Natsu merengek sembari memeluk kaki Lucy memohon dengan mata berkaca-kaca sementara Lucy hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah Natsu yang kini tengah menahannya pergi.

"Sudah aku duga ternyata kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku kemarin."Lucy kini berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Natsu yang masih tetap memeluknya dengan erat , Lucy benar-benar jengkel sekarang.

"Perkataan yang mana Luce aku pasti akan memperbaikinya."

"Natsu sayang, ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku lakukan dirumahku."Mata Onyx tersebut mebelak kaget mendengarkan ucapan yang dilontarkan Lucy perlahan tangan kekarnya tersebut melepaskan kaki-kaki jenjang milik istrinya.

"Rumah? Apa dia Lelaki yang baik Luce?" Natsu bergumam pelan kepala pink tersebut menunduk sembari mengepalkan tangannya, tubuhnya terlihat bergetar saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Hah?"

"Jika.. Kau bahagia bersamanya, aku juga turut senang untukmu Luce." Natsu memandang sendu Lucy yang melengo mendengar rentetan perkataan Natsu.

Lucy memandang heran Natsu yang kini tengah menunduk frustasi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini matanya terpejam berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelumnya Lucy mengehala nafas menyadari sesuatu.

Ini salahnya, salahkan dirinya yang lupa sedang berhadapan dengan seorang Natsu Dragneel, walaupun Natsu seorang petarung yang hebat bahkan tak terkalahkan, tapi namanya juga seorang Natsu pasti sangat melekat sifat- "Bodohnya."

"Bodohnya aku." Lucy hanya merutuki nasibnya.

Lucy hanya memandang Natsu yang masih bergumam pelan, tubuhnya merunduk menyamakan dengan Natsu yang tidak menyadari keberadaan dirinya yang tengah berada dihadapan Natsu, walaupun seharusnya dia tahu mengingat karena suaminya seorang dragon slayer.

"Luce tidak mencintaiku.. Maafkan aku Lu-mmmhh"Bibir ranum tersebut menekan lembut membuat Natsu terbelak kaget melihat kejadian mendadak yang dilakukan istrinya sementara tangan lucy sudah mengalung dilipatan leher suaminya tersebut.

"Kau tau terkadang kau itu bodoh loh." Lucy tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Natsu.

"Hey.. ini semua salahmu Luce hampir saja aku salah paham." Protes natsu sembari memeluk lucy yang kini tengah menahan tawa melihat reaksi Natsu yang kini tengah merajuk kepadanya.

"Oke, jadi tolong jaga Luna ya, aku mau kerumah keluargaku hingga nanti sore."

"Baiklah Luce."

"Ne.. Luce?" Lucy menegok melihat Natsu yang nampak sedang berfikir mereka saling menatap dengan gerakan cepat tanpa sadar Natsu kini tengah menciumnya singkat sebelum dia berlari keluar dari kamar mereka, Lucy terdiam mencerna apa yang baru saj terjadi.

"Kau tau terkadang kau itu aneh loh."

"NATSUUU BAKAAAA.."

.

.

"Jangan terlalu banyak saat menuangkan airnya, oh jangan sampai kau menambahkan api pada susu Luna aku tidak ingin dia tertular virus kebodohanmu, oke?"Cecar lucy sembari membereskan barang-barang yang diperlukan oleh putri kecilnya yang memasuki usia 8 bulan sementara Natsu hanya memprotes ucapan terakhir Lucy dengan sebuah gumaman kecil.

"Mengerti?"

"Mengerti Madam."seru Natsu dengan semangat sembari mengambil alih Luna dari dekapan istrinya.

"Nah, kalau begitu Mama pergi dulu ya jangan buat Papamu repot." Lucy mengecup pipi chuby anak semata wayangnya yang sedang merajuk dipelukan Natsu.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya."

"Hati-hati dijalan Luce."Pintu tersebut telah tertutup meninggalkan Natsu dan Putrinya yang masih tetap diam ditempat hingga sebuah pukulan kecil dari putrinya menyadarkannya dari lamunan singkat tersebut.

Natsu tersadar sesuatu, dia sangat sadar ini kali pertama dia mengurus Putrinya seorang diri tentu tanpa bantuan Lucy, matanya menatap putrinya yang dari tadi tak henti-hentinya memukul lengannya mata caramel yang serupa dengan milik istrinya dengan perpaduan rambut pink yang diturunkan oleh dirinya kini tengah menatapnya sesekali mengerjap binggung melihatnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang."

.

.

.

"Ayolah sayang jangan menangis, lihat Papa punya mainan untukmu."Natsu membujuk putrinya yang kini tengah menangis sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk mengendong putrinya semntara tangan lainnya sedang memegang sebuah bonek a duplikat seperti roh bintang perak milik istrinya Plue yang seharusnya ampuh meredam tangis Putrinya memngingat bahwa Luna snagat menyukai Plue duplikat tersebut.

"Hiks..hiks. hwaaa..hiks.."respon berbeda ditunjukan oleh Luna yang kini tengah berusaha membuang boneka tersebut dengan sebuah pukulan-pukulan kecil raut mukanya terlihat kesal dengan beberapa bulir air mata masih mengenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Kau sedang bertengar dengan Plue ya." Natsu merespon melihat tingkah putrinya yang masih melakukan kegiatan tersebut, mengerti dengan situasi tersebut sebelah sebelah tangannya menaruh boneka tersebut ketempatnya yang ternyata ampuh meredakan tangis putrinya.

"Haha.. kau sangat mengemaskan sayang."Natsu terkekeh pelan saat melihat putrinya kini tengah meneggelamkan wajahnya ke dadanya tangan-tangan kecil tersebut kini tengah menarik baju Shirt miliknya sementara Natsu membelai punggung dan Rambut milik putriya.

"Hey bagaimana kalau kita ke _guild_, pasti kau bosankan." Matanya menatap Putrinya yang kini tengah menegadah melihatnya sesekali putrinya tersebut menghapus jejak air mata yang masih mengenang dipelupuk matanya dengan mengunakan tangan-tangan kecil miliknya.

"Kalau begitu Papa akan menyiapkan barang-barangmu dulu, jangan menangis selagi Papa membereskannya, mengerti." Titah Natsu terhadap Putrinya yang tengah berada di box bayi milinya yang hanya dijawab dengan perkataan yang belum lancar dan tidak ada artian.

Sebelum dia melangkah menuju kamar milik putrinya, Natsu nampak berfikir badannya berbalik menghadap Putrinya yang kini tengah bermain dengan beberapa mainan yang berada di dalam Box miliknya matanya terus menatap Putrinya tanpa berkedip sementara Putrinya tidak merespon tatapan tersebut.

Natsu menghela nafas dengan berat hati dia mengakui kebodohannya dalam mengurus anak terutama seorang bayi sekalipun itu adalah Putrinya "Ne.. Sayang kamu tau barang apa saja yang harus Papamu ini siapkan untukkmu?"

.

.

.

.

"Ah.. selamat datang Lu-_chan_." Levy shabat baik dari Lucy saat menengar suara pintu guild terbuka dengan perlahan wajah tersebut masih menatap tumpukan buku-buku tersebut tanpa ada minatan melihat tersangka yang membuka pintu tersebut, karena menurut Levy hanya Lucy lah yang membuka pintu dengan cara yang normal tanpa harus membanting, membakarnya atau mengubahnya menjadi sebuah bongkahan es.

"Jika kau mencari Luce, dia sedang pergi." Terdengar suara Baritone yang mengintrupsi pendengarnya mata gadis tersebut bergerak cepat mencari asal sumber suara yang dia yakini bukan suara milik sahabatnya.

"Natsu?"

"Yo.." Natsu menjawab pertanyaan tersebut sekenannya sembari menaruh barang-barang milik putrinya diatas meja yang biasanya ditempati oleh teamnya jika tidak ada aktivitas misi sebelah tangannya kini tengah mengendong putrinya yang lagi-lagi merajuk dalam dekapannya.

"Tunggu sebentar Luna sayang, Papa sedang menata barang-barangmu dulu."Natsu terlihat sedikit kewalahan menghadapi tingkah putrinya sementara anggota gulid lainnya hanya menatapnya dengan berbagai presepsi dalam pikiran mereka.

"Araa... ara apa kau butuh bantuanku, Natsu." Mirajane menghampiri Natsu sembari memainkan pipi Chubby Luna yang tengah berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Natsu,

"Ah.. Mira, bisa kau tolong jaga Luna untukku sepertinya dia memberontak." Natsu menghentikan aktivitasnya kedua tangannya terangkat mengadahkan Putrinya kepada Mirajane yang langsung mengambil alih Luna kedalam dekapannya.

"Kau akan bersamaku, Luna-_chan_." Mirajane segera menuju para gadis yang tengah berkumpul dekat meja bar sebelh tangannya digunakan untuk mengelus rambut pink tersebut.

"Hahh.. akhirnya selesai juga."Natsu menghela nafas lega sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya pada bangku yang tersedia, beberapa orang menghampiri Natsu dengan berbagai Presepsi yang sulit dipahami.

"Kau tampak menyedihkan _Flamehead,_ bodoh." Natsu mendengus kesal matanya kini menatap Rival nya yang kini tengah menujukan ekpersi menantang padangnya.

"Kau ngajak ribut hah..dasar _Ice Boxer_, temeee." Sebelah tangannya kini telah terangkat bersiap-siap meninju Gray yang sedang dalam pose bertarung hal yang biasa mereka lakukan setiap harinya.

"Gi hee, kau ayah yang payah salamander, lemah melawan seorang bayi."

"Hei apa maksudmu wajah besi, ngga berantem hah?" Natsu membalas nyalang sebelah tangannya terangkat bersiap-siap memulai keributan tersebut

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Sebelum Putrinya kembali menangis.

Natsu menghentikan kegiatan hariannya dan melangkah menuju Putrinya yang berada ditengah-tengah para gadis mata putrinya terlihat sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis hari ini sementara Gray dan Gajeel yang ditinggalkan begitu saja hanya menatapnya prihatin membayangkan mereka diposisi seorang Natsu Dragneel.

"Apa aku akan seperti itu juga ya, saat dia telah lahir."Gray bergumam pelan sembari melihat Juvia Istrinya yang sedang berkumpul dengan para gadis matanya menatap Perut besar sang Istri dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Gi hee, kau pasti akan lebih parah daripada si salamander itu." Gray menatap Gajeel dengan tatapan protes. "Kau, memangnya tidak seperti itu saat dia lahir." sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari Mage es tersebut secara spontan sembari menunjuk seorang anak Laki-laki berusia 3 tahun berambut Biru menyerupai Istri dari sang Dragon Slayer tersebut.

"Aku ini Ayah yang berpengalaman, bahkan si pendek pun mengakuinya." Gajeel berujar bangga pada dirinya yang dibalas tatapan menjijikan dari Gray.

"Tapi bukannya Natsu terlihat Luar biasa" sebuah pernyataan terlontar dari seorang Laxus Drayeer mengamati Natsu yang kini tengah menimang Putrinya sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk mengelus Punggung Putrinya.

"Hah? Kau menjijikan Laxus." Sebuah meja sukses mendarat pada wajah seorang Gray saat mengelak perkataan Laxus.

"Aku setuju denganmu Laxus, biasanya dia akan berisik bahkan cuek dengan keadaan sekitarnya tapi semenjak ada Lucy dan Putrinya dia terlihat lebih dewasa." Semua menangguk setuju dengan ucapaan yang dilontarkan oleh Macao bahkan tanpa sadar Gray tengah menganguk setuju.

.

.

.

"Huaa.. apa yang harus aku lakukan, tenanglah sayang ." Natsu berteriak frustasi sebelah tanganya kini tengah terkepal mengelurkan sebuah api yang menyelubungi tangan tersebut semua yang melihatnya berteriak panik melihat reaksi Natsu yang beberapa orang berprespsi Natsu akan memukul Putrinya agar diam.

"Natsu-san jangan lakukan itu Luna-_chan_ terlalu kecil untuk menerima itu." Wendy berteriak histeris melerai Natsu yang masih diselubungi rasa frustasi.

"Natsu, kau akan membakar anakmu takkan aku biarkan itu terjadi." Erza mengubah dirinya dengan aromor siap berperang matanya menatap Natsu dengan nyalang yang dibalas dengan sebuah tatapan serupa oleh Mirajane.

"Hey, bisakah kita selesaikan ini dengan tenang kau tidak ingin Luna-_chan _kehilangan ayahnya akibat ulahmu itu" Mirajane melerai Erza yang siap menyerang Natsu yang masih bertahan dengan posisitersebut.

.

.

Semntara itu..

"Hahh.. aku menarik perkataanku tadi." Semua menganguk setuju dengan ucapan Macao mereka hanya melengo melihat keadaan dihadapan mereka tanpa niatan untuk bergabung atau untuk melerai pertarungan yang tengah dilakukan Mirajane dan Erza.

"Ha..ha.. Pa..pa..aa" terdengar sebuah suara tawa yang mengintrupsi keadaan mencengkram tersebut semuanya kembali melengo melihat sumber tersebut sementara tangan-tangan kecil tersebut terangkat-angkat mencoba mengapai sesuatu tak hentinya tawa kecil terdengar dari Putri kecil seorang Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu?

Dia hanya melengo menatap Putrinya yang nampak bahagia, tunggu sebuah ucapan dari putrinya menghentikan segala sistematik sel Natsu.

Barusan Putrinya berkata apa?

"Pa..pa.. kyaa.. haha..ha.." Seolah mengerti batin sang ayah, Luna kembali mengucapkan perkataannya.

Natsu?

Dia hanya terdiam yang anggota Guild lainnya hanya terdiam bersama Natsu mencerna semuanya tetapi dengan gerakan cepat Natsu menangkat Putrinya kelangit-langit yang semakin membuat Putrinya tertawa lebih lepas lagi beberapa angotta Guild memberikan selamat terhadap Natsu.

"Gi hee, kau hebat Salamander."

"Dia memang Putrimu Natsu, ternyata Luna sama sepertimu menyukai keramaian pertengkaran." Erza memukul pelan Natsu yang masih fokus dengan Putrinya.

"Yah.. walaupun Juvia harap Luna-_chan_ kelak tidak mempunyai kebiasaan buruk tersebut, Juvia sangat berharap dia seperti Lucy-_san._" Beberapa membalas perkataan Juvia dengan anggukan semntara tangannya kini bergerak mengelus perutnya yang sudah membesar.

"Sayang ayo katakan lagi, Papa ingin mendengarnya." Natsu berkata antusias tehadap Putrinya yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengemaskan.

"Pa..pa.. ha..haha.."

"Kau sangaaat mengemaskan Aku bangga padamu."Natsu mengecup pipi Chubby Putrinya secara bergantian matanya nampak cerah saat menatap duplikat dirinya bersama dengan orang yang sanga dicintainya, Lucy.

"Aku harus memberikan tau ini hal ini pada Luce, dan akan kubuat dia iri terhadapku." Natsu menyeringai membayangkan ekpresi kecewa terhadap istrinya saat kata yang terucap pertama kali dari Putrinya adalah dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh.. Jadi seperti itu, kau hebat sayang akhirnya bisa mengucapkan nama papamu." Lucy menatap bangga Putrinya yang tengah berada didekapannya tanpa ada ekpresi kekecewaan dan perasaan iri yang Natsu bayangkan terhadapnya.

Natsu?

Jangan harap dia baik-baik saja, karena sekarang dia lah yang merasa kecewa dan Iri terhadap Istrinya salahkan dirinyayang terlalu bodoh yang telat menyadari sesuatu.

Melupakan sebuah fakta bahwa selama ini Putrinya dengan sangat lancar mengucapkan nama Lucy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

**28/04/2015**

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga, ini fanfc perkenalaanku terhadap fandom Fairy Tail mohon bantuannya minaa.

**Fanfic ini saya tunjukan untuk para NaLu Lover's terkhusus penikmat fandom Fairy Tail**

**Nisfuu Out_**


End file.
